


Dance

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1800's Ireland au, M/M, Not really relevant because it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for West <3 </p>
<p>Sam is expected to marry some girl and have grandchildren. He doesn't want to and Gabriel's there to make sure it definitely doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Flushed faces and laughter ringing out over the steady roar of people chattering filled the air as he swung a pretty girl around, watching her hair and dress sway. He should be the happiest man alive. She was bright eyed and ample-chested and soft and sweet. Everything a man should want. 

 

But he was stuck in this ridiculous tailcoat that was too tight on his shoulders and something on it was poking him in the collar bone, rubbing the spot raw. He wasn't all that interested in girls like he should be. 'Ya need to find a good girl an settle down and give yer mother some grandchildren, Sam. We know Dean won' but we're settin' our hopes on you.' His father growled at him, smacking him with his cane like he usually did. He didn't want to settle down with some girl. He didn't want to touch her breasts when his father thought Sam didn't think he was watching. They seemed too private, too soft for his rough hands. He didn't get anything out of it. 

 

When he did get frustrated and took to his pallet to relieve it, the body he thought about wasn't curvy and soft. He wouldn't acknowledge it out loud. It was an abomination. He'd be stoned for that. But he wouldn't lay with any girl. They could think what they wanted. Maybe he had problems functioning in bed. Maybe he was afraid of women. Maybe he was attracted to men instead, like the pervert he was. 

 

The girl looked worried as he came out of his thoughts and he smiled at her, pulling her closer. His stomach turned. He didn't want her. His eyes caught on someone else's. Beautiful gold eyes. And a smirk to go with them. He was short and the girl he was with was in giggles because she was taller. Sam bit his lip and the gold eyes winked at him. He flushed and turned back to the girl. She pouted at him for getting distracted and he apologized, trying to act like he was interested. It wasn't working and she excused herself, ever polite. He felt bad. Kind of. 

 

He wandered to find the gold-eyed man again, flirting with some girls so his parents wouldn't get suspicious. They giggled and blushed and pushed their arms close so their breasts pushed out more and his stomach turned again. He caught a glimpse of gold and he tried to follow, only to lose the tiny man again. Sam was freakishly tall for his nationality; he should not be having trouble finding anyone in this crowd.

 

He almost gave up hope when the dancing was almost over and the tiny gold man sidled over to him and grinned, a piece of candy in his mouth. Sam smiled back. The man touched his hand and then slipped away, leaving Sam confused. He found a piece of paper in his hand. Directions to a tent and a name. Gabriel. Sam was careful going to the tent, making sure he was unseen. He might have had to ditch a girl, but if he found someone like him.. it was worth it. 

 

Gabriel was waiting for him, a record player playing softer music than what was playing outside. Gabriel smiled at him and Sam bit his lip, coming inside.   
“What's your name, handsome?” he purred, not shy about getting into Sam's space at all. Sam placed two large hands on the smaller man's waist. 

 

“Sam.” He replied, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know this man. He seemed infinitely older then Sam's measly 20. Gabriel smiled. 

 

“Well c'mon pretty, we haven't all night.” Sam was pulled deeper into the tent and pushed onto the pallet. His skin was burning with want and he stared up at Gabriel. “You're submissive for one so big.” Sam just swallowed as Gabriel lowered himself onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Have you been with a man?”

 

“No,” Sam blushed, shifting. Gabriel leaned in close and sighed his oddly sweet breath into Sam's face. 

 

“I love virgins,” Gabriel laughed, tugging a lock of Sam's hair. Sam slid a hand up to slide through Gabriel's hair, tugging the rope out to let it loose. It fell to his shoulders. Gabriel smiled and Sam got a little lost in his amber eyes. They were rare up here. Gabriel licked his lips, clever little tongue darting out and catching Sam's attention, leaving him enraptured as it dragged across dry lips. It disappeared and Sam looked up at Gabriel's eyes again, blushing when he saw how dark they were.   
Suddenly, they lit up again and Gabriel grinned. “Dance with me.” Sam didn't seem to have much choice and he followed Gabriel to stand in the small space inside his tent. Gabriel fell into rhythm easily and pulled Sam into it and they danced slowly, their bodies close and eyes locked. Sam tripped a few times and blushed deep red, looking away when Gabriel laughed until the small man sucked him back into the dance and into those eyes. 

 

Gabriel tugged Sam close, wrapping arms around his neck. Sam blushed and Gabriel smiled playfully. The smile turned almost tender and Sam's heart skipped and then Gabriel's candy mouth was on his and he whimpered, kissing back, pushing his large hands through Gabriel's hair. Gabriel deepened the kiss, licking into Sam's mouth with almost no resistance. Gabriel led him back to the pallet, not breaking the kiss as he teased Sam's tongue with his own. Sam was pushed onto it again and Gabriel was on him, kissing him again. Sam ran his hands up Gabriel's sides and let the smaller man lead. 

 

Gabriel was gentle as he stripped the both of them, paying special attention to all the new skin as it was revealed on Sam's body. Sam was happy that damned tailcoat was off but he soon was distracted by Gabriel's mouth as it kissed and sucked it's way along his skin. He shuddered and panted lightly, his pants getting tight. Gabriel slid them off and grinned deviously when he saw the straining fabric of his under garments. Sam blushed and looked away, but then Gabriel lowered his head and put his hot mouth on the large bulge and Sam groaned, tossing his head back. It felt so good and it was too much, way more than he ever got before. 

 

As soon as they were both fully naked, Gabriel pulled off him and reached over the side of the pallet to grab a vial. Sam blinked and watched him as the smaller man dribbled some of it's contents on to his fingers. Gabriel gave him a huge shit-eating grin and slid the hand behind himself and then Sam stared at him, realizing what was happening. He was.. He was preparing himself. Sam watched in awe as Gabriel slid his own fingers into himself, making an expression that made Sam want to whine. Gabriel made some whimpering noises and Sam just watched, mouth open, as he worked himself open. 

 

And then Gabriel placed both hands on Sam's chest and impaled himself on Sam's cock. Sam's head snapped back at the blinding feeling of tight heat encasing him and he moaned, rocking up into it. Gabriel whimpered, his calm demeanor gone and replaced with his jaw slack, his eyes slitted, brows knitted together as he moved with Sam. 

 

“You're so big,” Gabriel panted, as if awed. Sam rocked his hips up and Gabriel gasped, shuddering. “Harder.” Sam let his instincts guide him, thrusting into the tight heat and moaning with Gabriel, pleasure shooting down him every time the smaller man made a sound. Gabriel bucked his hips and they both gasped, Sam clawing at Gabriel's hips as they moved. He wasn't going to last long. He bucked up deeper and shuddered when Gabriel whined and clenched on him and that was it for Sam, a loud moan and a harsh tremor running through him that signaled his completion. It didn't stop Gabriel. The smaller man rode him as he got closer, taking Sam's hand and putting it on his cock, letting Sam milk him till he came. 

 

They collapsed, panting for breath. Gabriel patted Sam's chest when they recovered a bit. “You need to leave soon. Don't want anyone to catch you gone.” Sam nodded slowly, hugging Gabriel. 

 

“Can I see you again?” Sam asked, looking at him. Pretty gold eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled. 

 

“If you fuck me like that every time, I might just marry you.” And Sam just smiled.


End file.
